


(Hot and Fresh) In the Kitchen

by Aggressivelyaverage21



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Space Wives, all the good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressivelyaverage21/pseuds/Aggressivelyaverage21
Summary: Carol comes home to see Monica and Maria enjoying some time in the kitchen... obviously she has to interrupt that.OR, a sweet piece of domestic fluff where Carol and Maria dance in the kitchen to soothe those aching hearts from the news brought by WandaVision(Posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	(Hot and Fresh) In the Kitchen

Carol hadn’t been home in about eight months now, and honest to god, the music right now was on another level. Well, it wasn’t exactly the music that Carol liked so much… no. She still loved her “grunge rock,” as Monica had started to call it. What she liked so much about R n' B was Maria, and how much she liked the new music and how she could  _ move  _ to it. She was in her damn element when it was playing over their old ass radio in their kitchen. 

And yeah, that was fairly new as well. _THEIR_ kitchen. Carol had finally remembered, and even though she couldn’t be home all that often because of, you know… intergalactic problems and all that… but when she was, it made those nights away, out protecting the universe with her damn sparkling fists, absolutely worth it even if it did get harder and harder to go back each time. 

So now, when she landed in their yard, careful to stop her glowing just before hitting the drought dried Louisiana grass - because “honestly Carol, you can't seriously ruin our lawn every time you come home.” - and walks into the house from the back door she hears a song she hadn’t before. Carol knows as soon as she hears the beat that Maria would absolutely be dancing to this one in a way that would drive Carol bananas. B-a-n-an-as, thank you, Gwen, for getting that one stuck in her head as well. 

Anyway, back to the topic at hand... Maria. At the stove, dancing and rolling those hips like something Carol had never seen. And Monica was in there too, dancing like Carol never wanted to see out of her baby girl. The initial hesitation was cut, though, when she saw both of them beaming at each other, and Carol was a little proud of her kid. She could freakin' dance. She wasn’t surprised, though, because it ran in her blood. The way Maria could move had always been mesmerizing, even when they were jumping up and down to some random song in Pancho’s. 

_ It’s the remix to Ignition _

_ Hot and fresh out the kitchen  _

_ Mamma rolling that body  _

_ Got every man in here wishin' _

_ I’m sipping on coke and rum - rum _

_ I’m like so what I’m drunk - drunk _

_ It’s the freakin weekend baby  _

_ I’m about to have me some fun - fun _

The mother in her didn’t really know if this were something Monica should be listening to either because the way it made her want to dance with Maria was definitely not something their daughter would want to be watching. 

Fuck it. 

She snuck in and peeled down the top of her uniform to wander into the kitchen and just watch from the door for just a little while longer. She thought her girls were blissfully unaware until she looked up from where her eyes had been locked for the last few seconds -Maria’s hips, could you really blame her - to find a blinding smile. “Come on, Danvers. You gonna watch or get your behind in here?” Carol dances her way into the kitchen to the new beat. “Ah, so she can dance.” Maria teases with a smile Carol would be remiss to say didn’t rival her own fists' brightness. 

She slides behind Maria and matches her movements. They always did fit together perfectly; it was a relief that it hadn’t seemed to change after all this time. “Monica, close your eyes.” 

“Gross.” The young woman closes her eyes and turns her back with a fake gag. The smile on her face gives her away, though. She couldn’t be happier to see her “Auntie Carol.” Especially when she made her mom smile like that. “I’m gonna go finish up my chores before dinner.” 

Never losing the beat, Maria turns around to face Carol. “Damn, Danvers. Two seconds home, and she’s already volunteering to do chores…” 

Maria never got to finish her thoughts before Carol captured her lips in a kiss much too gentle for the current lyrics filling their kitchen. “Hey.” 

They stop moving for a moment as they take each other in. “Hey.” This time it’s Maria who steals a small kiss. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Me too.” Carol smiles, resting her hands on Maria’s hips as they start to sway again, but she still stands unmoving. A little frozen by the beauty that is Maria. 

“Come on, White Girl, Show me what you got.” 

“Oh, with pleasure.” And really, Monica got her rhythm from both of her mothers.


End file.
